The instant invention relates generally to mattresses and more specifically it relates to an air bed.
Numerous mattresses have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include a plurality of inflatable air filled compartments therein. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,136,412; 4,394,784 and 4,541,135 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.